Wario VS Knuckles the Echidna
Blippeddeeblah= Wario vs. Knuckles the Echidna is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Sega.These two rival treasure hunters who stared in their own games and slower then their rival are here to settle who is the Deadlyest powerhouse! Interlude Wis:Every hero needs a headstrong rival. Whether it be to keep them on their toes, to lend a hand in time of need or to simply be an antagonistic force trying to hinder them. Still, no matter what the affiliate, the hero’s rival is usually seen trying to one-up the hero, and the big heroes sometimes have rivals that are as big as they are and are treasure hunters. boomstick:Wario, the greedy, garlic-loving treasure hunter and Rival to Mario. Wis:And Knuckles, the lovable, gullible echidna. Boomstick:Like we said before Mario and Sonic powerups deffinatly counter each other. Wis:So that means no shields,caps,Chaos or Super emeralds,Warioman and only things that are unique to them. Boomstick:Hes Wis and I am Boomstick. Wis:And Its our job to see their weapons armor and skill to see who would win in a DEATHBATTLE! Wario https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxA33Jw61Kg 308 pounds 170cm Italian 34 years old Boomstick:Mario's muscular, greedy look-alike, Wario is a common enemy of Mario. Wis:Wario used to be friends to Mario at school but Wario started to think his friend was a bully because.. Boomstick:Mario got to be Sherrif 1255 out of the 1256 times and Wario only got to be it once,when mario told Wario how to flatten coins but Wario got flattened and when they were picking up turnips in Marios garden Wario got bit by the piranta plants. Wis:Wario wanted revenge by Taking over Marios castle a- Boomstick:Mario is so famous that he got himself a castle? Wis;Yes and decided to fight him at his own castle. Boomstick:Wario then got kick out of his own castle and got a wish from a Genie to have a castle much better than Marios. and succeded. Wis:Wario is a greedy ,fat and evil verson of mario and will do anything even risking his own life just to get money. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYdnrC-k2no Boomstick:Wario may be fat but he can double jump at the height of 22.3 feet and with his Wario waft he can go at the height of 50 feet. Wis:Wario Waft can stun enimies but if Wario builds it up and then battle firld will go out with an atomic fart bang.His farts are like getting hit by an rpg missile. Boomstick:Wario is said to be one of the stongest mario characters because Wario can lift Dinomighty who weighs 278,000 pounds or 130 tons. Wis:And he can lift her with ease. boomstick:He some how has an infinite amount of moterbikes which he could use different types of moves. Wis:He could drive it slow but it can run over people to sent them in a hole,he can use it to drive around,hiting people.Wario can go a high speed but can't turn around. Boomstick:But they can break if put enough damage on it. Bike 550 pounds can make Wario faster and go at 114 mph boomstick: Wario is such a bad### that he can use his TEETH as a weapon Wis:Wario can use his teach to chomp on his enimies,eat items to heal himself and even his bike to heal himself. Boomstick:but if he eats booms or explosive he takes damage. Wis:Wario uses weasting thenniques or other moves to defeat Mario or others. boomstick:He can piledives enimies,grab their feet and spin them around to launch them at something to put damage on them. Wis:Like Mario he can use a ground pound which he jumps in the air and crushes his enimies by landing on them with his butt causing objects or victems to beak or die. Boomstick:Wario is know to have a dash attack where Wario charges forwards with his elbow out, upon contact, most enemies die, however, enemies with weapons in front of them, or larger enemies don’t go down as easily, this attack can also be used to break block. Wis: Wario loves garlic he eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get put in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you it will stick to you for a long time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZM_kxJB12k Wis: The move is powerful enough to break stone. Boomstick:His Super Dash attack hasWario charges with his head out in front of him, causing enemies and certain objects to die/break, without Wario stopping.He reminds me of the Juggernaut or Rhino if you think about it. Wis:His Corkscrew attack has Wario jump i n the air and spins rapidly. The rapid spinning is the cause of most of the damage. Boomstick:His guy is very durable.He has been set on fire,crushed, in Mario party he took a big bomb explosion to his face,became immune to his body odors. Wis:While Wario may be powerful but he never beaten Mario.Not even once. Boomstick: Wario is a terrible singer.Just Hear it! ->https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWfRO1yxaXs Imagine if the elevater music was this?! Wis:Without his bike and dash attacks he isn't the fastist around. Boomstick:And this guy usually cheats to win and uses his fists to deal for fights. Wis:But he has accomplised great feats.Like he deated dinasaurs,Captain Syrup, Rudy the Clown, the Golden Diva,Shake King and many more! Boomstck:Rudy the Clown is like a God and Captain Surup? I don't think that could be a name in a family frendily Nintendo series. Wis:Shake King can punch the ground, just like Wario, but can produce fire balls as well.He can Shake People, just like Wario, but his is faster than Wario and can only last a small amount of time.He can also chuck people like Wario, but his will sting harder than Wario's.He can also manipulate electricity, either to use hyper beams, shoot projectiles, and lightning bolts at Wario.He can ground pound like Wario, but can produce shock waves.Can break through the floor, and this attack is a One Hit KO and Can regenerate health if necessary. Boomstick: He actually apoligises for his horrible singing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P-43J0XZoY And Managed to get a fan made game based off FNAF https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK8X16FAr_g. Wis:but his lack of a conscience keeps him from doing anything that doesn’t end in profit for himself. Wario:I'm-a gonna win!" Knuckes the Echidna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Sn9h6iPC-o 88 pounds 110cm 16 years old Wis:Knuckles is a redanthropomorphic echidna who is determined and serious but sometimes gullible. He can glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked gloves. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald.the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants have it , Boomstick:but can he beat a muscular fat man who lo- Wis:Not now.any way knuckles was tricked by Eggman into opposing Sonic and Tails because they had the chaos emeralds at the time. Boomstick;BUT he then finds out that they are actually innecent.Knuckles gets tricked by Eggman all lot . Wis;He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_T89V6XJ0as Boomstick:Knuckles has different types of ways to protect it.His Knuckles are caible of shattering bolders,break steel and his strenght is said to be equal to sonics speed which is mach 1 so that means he can crush and lift 100 tons and his strength is in his upperbody which makes him physically stronger than all other characters in the series. Spin Dash: One of his first abilities, Knuckles curls into a ball and cuts right through series of enemies.Drill Claw: Makes his digging ability better. '' Gliding: Can hurt opponents, due to his spiked fists facing forward. It makes his falls slower, though he can glide upwards. Grappling Ring: Can attach to anything, can pull enemies towards him or launch Knuckles away Wis:Knuckles has a spin dash,gliding and the grappling ring can be used to lure people twords the user Boomstick;Its like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3C3poU_0sK4 but for a younger audience WisIf Knuckles is below an opponent, he can use the Spiral Upper to deliver a large punch to his those above him.The hammer punch can deliver a large earthquake-like attack that can briefly stun his opponents. Knuckles is not as fast as Sonic but he can reach the speed at 532 mph. Boomstick;But Knuckles is known to be a slow fighter in combat.why? well he has a problem using both speed and strength. Wis:If Knuckles wants to go fast he losses strenght and if he wants to be strong he loses his speed. Boomstick;And because of this people with knowledge on him will try to take advantage of this . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOuZxq68Wp4 Wis;Knuckles uses many defensive fighting tactics and thechniques.Knuckles can fight without exausting for a very long time.Knuckles is shown to take down an entire forest in mere seconds. Boomstick;Knuckles can reach heights to well over 30 feet in the air,he can literly use his knuckles to cling on any types of wall. Wis;However Knuckles is tricked by Eggman many times,He is headstrong, arrogant, hot-headed and extremely gullible. Boomstick; This guy has been shown having a difficult time fighting people smarter than him and is easy to read. Wis:Despite his arrogance and stupidity, Knuckles powerful abilities and techniques make him one of the deadliest Sonic characters to date. Knuckles;"As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island... Always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job... Why it was my fate... Destined to be here... forever!". DEATH BATTLE Setting Angle Island https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zK2WW_TrOE The sun shone brightly down on Angel Island. It didn’t look like there was a cloud in the sky this particular day, which may have something to do with Angel Island floating above the clouds in the first place. Angel Island was peaceful but then...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxA33Jw61Kg something immediatly flew onto it.that person is an overweight man wearing yellow hat and shirt with purple overalls named Wario.Wario used a canon from a toad to get up here and has heard rumers that a giant emerald is on this. Wario;Whos idea was to have this emerald on a flying island Wario then got on his bike and looked for it. the plumber didn’t have to look for very long. It took him a little bit to traverse the island to find it, but when he stepped into a particular clearing, he spotted it.He saw an ancient-looking set of pillars surrounding a central platform, but the only thing that had Wario’s attention was the sparkling, huge, green gem on the central platform, bigger than many of the treasures Wario had stolen in the past. Wario;I can already imagine me wearing it. wario in his imagination saw himseft sitting in his throne wearing a giantcrown on his head. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqW75kk94fA&list=PLDCC657B591E6AF48 wario then stoped daydreaming and then went up to get his prize It was a short run to the top of the stairs, and Wario got a good look at the huge emerald up close. Wario;This looks great and must be worth millions!!! While wario rubbed his hands on the emerald he didn't notice a red echidna who was standing behind him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdgX4FVfZYc Stay away from my Master Emerald!” Wario;wah!!? Wario turned around to see a figured standing in frount of him. Knuckles;Get away from my emerald before I start taking defensive measures.” Wario; YOUR EMERALD!!!! This is mine!! Knuckles;I’ve spent years keeping it safe from thief's like you. Wario;“You don’t scare me buster! Knuckles;Don't underestimate me buddy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SuAoUXmgxjA the Echidna got in to a fighting stance (meaning to get ready to fight) Wario:I’m takin’ that gem WAHAHAHH!! then the fat italian gave a smirk and .Who ever wins its going to be one tough fight '''FIGHT Warip runs up to the echidna and punches him right in the face, which was retalited right away by a punch from Knuckles. Wario: GOOOO! Wario suddenly pulls out a bike from nowhere and starts riding it. the fat pulmber(wait... is he a plumber?) rams straight into Knuckles before Knuckles throws the bike and shatters it to peices. Wario: Ahahaahah! Wario goes straight towards the master emerald and picks it up with his immense strenght Knuckles: NO YOU DON'T! Knuckles takes the Master Emerald right out of Warios hands and hides it DEEP underground with his digging. Wario leaps into the air... and slams RIGHT on Knuckles with the ground pound. Wario leaps off of Knuckles and does another one, nut Knuckles uppercuts Wario before he can do it again. Wario ran straight up to Knuckles. Knuckles: Are you purpousle trying to kill yourself Knuckles charges up a huge punch and hits Wario but.... WARIO CHOMPS ON KNUCKLES FIST? Wario chews on it and then kickes Knuckles on the face. Knuckles then punches Wario and tosses him to the Mater Emerald, which somehow escaped. Wario: YES! Wario took out another bike and went staright for Knuckles. Knuckles threw the bike at Wario's face and it hit him, but then Wario has an idea. Wario sees his bike one the ground which had just hit him on the face, and made a greedy smile. He ate it whole. Knuckles: What? Knuckles uses the hammer punch to stun Wario, who isnt stunned for long and gets up. Knuckles uses the Spiral Upper to hit Wario and knock him on the ground but he gets up Wario continues ramming Knuckles until..... Knuckles rolls into a ball and sends Wario flying into the sky. Wario then felt.... gassy. Wario started FARTING!? and he started floating in the sky. Knuckles glides up into the air with Wario, and they hit eachother some times. Knuckles then smells Wario's fart, which smelled awful. Knuckles got knocked on the ground. Wario, with the power of his fart... ground-pounded Knuckles... Knuckles head went flying off into the distance, he was dead for sure. Wario sees the Chaos Emerald, walks up to it, takes it, and gets on his bike. K.O.! Results Boomstick: 0-0 Wiz: While Knuckles had the better brute strength, Wario has some good Strength too and could keep up with Knuckles.. Boomstick: Wario was also more unpredictable, whereas Knuckles has very few attacks and les expirience. Wiz: Wario's fart was also a good way to end the fight, as it almost always kills anybody whose taken enough damage. Boomstick: Knuckles got.... Wari-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Wario Wario:'' I won! Wahahahahaha!'' Winner Wario.png Who would you be rooting for? Wario Knuckles the Echidna |-| Bigthecat= Description Mario vs Sonic Which Strong Rival to the main Protagnist and Treasure owner will win? Interlude Wiz: Mario and Sonic both have amazing skill however they are put to the test by their Strong Rivals who are willing to pound anyone who gets in their way Boomstick: And both are owners of vast treasure and fiercely guard their hoard like Wario Waluigi's smelly Brother ''' Wiz: And Knuckles Guardian of the Master Emerald '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Wario Wiz: Born as one of the Seven Star Children Wario made friends with Mario and the two would play games have fun together as children Boomstick: Both had dreams that would aspire to Wario always dreamed of being rich and living in a castle As time went on however Mario became far more popular than Wario and Was loved by everyone ''' Wiz: Mario seemed to have everything he wanted whilst Wario became extremly jealous of his former friend and decided to act against him becoming the anti-Mario of sorts '''Boomstick: Wario decided to hypnotise everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom steal lots of money and take over Mario's Castle wait Mario has a castle now he's only a plumbler! Wiz: Mario would then stop Wario and wreck his plans Wario would fight against Mario on many occasions as his rival and opponent Boomstick: Wario would team up with his scrawny brother Waluigi to steal lots of money in order to increase their fortune he would also end up owning his own castle somehow! Wiz: Despite his apperance and obesity Wario is very capable and has many ablites he is very strong able to rival Bowser and Donkey Kong with his Physical ablity lift up a giant weight with just one hand and pile-drive a dinosaur over 10 times his size Boomstick: Wario is also extremly durable he's fallen thousands of feet been flattened and lit on fire has taken hits from Mario as well as surivived a massive explosion when King Snake was dying ''' Wiz: Wario is pretty fast and is surprisingly intelligent he managed to costruct a teleporter in five seconds and is the owner of the Wario Ware Games and is a preety decent schemer Wario also has his sharp teeth '''Boomstick: Wow look at the size of those things there huge ! Wiz: With his teeth Wario can chomp on his enemies and bite them he also is quite fit despite his size and can take part in many sporting events and has endured Bowser's tennis workout he is also good at stealing from others and is willing to shake people in order to get their money Boomstick: Wario can inhale a huge amount of air and glide sort of like some sort of Ugly Kirby wannabe like the puffball he can inhale objects and can shoot them out again and breathe the air back out at his opponents ' Wiz: His fighting style is mainly focused on his strength using moves like The Corkscrew The Piledriver and the Earthshake Punch which can shake the ground and stun opponents '''Boomstick: With the Distance Dash Attack Wario can break through obstacles and the Super Dash Attack allows Wario to break the sound barrier he has many powerups ' Wiz: The Plumber also can use the Fire Flower and control fire he has his Pots which give him many ablites with the Bull Pot he can hit his opponents which a supercharged Headbutt with the Jet Pot he can fly and glide 'Boomstick: With The Dragon Pot Wario can breathe fire and with The King Dragon Pot has the ablites of the Jet and Dragon Pots Wario also has many disguises he can use which can be accessed using the Disguises Rod ' Wiz: Cosmic Wario can shoot lasers that can bounce off walls Dragon Wario can breathe and shoot fire and travel underwater and Captain Wario has a sumbarine that can swim underwater and in lava and shoot torpedoes 'Boomstick: Sparky Wario makes Wario look like a Super Sayian and makes him faster Arty Wario can create objects out of paint such as health and blocks Genius Wario can hit enemies with his long ranged punch glove and see invisible opponents Wicked Wario can fly and and Thief Wario can run faster ' Wiz: Wario has his motorbike which can travel over 100 mph and ram into opponents while they can be destroyed easily spare bikes can be pulled out of his pocket 'Boomstick: He can also throw Bob-ombs at his opponents and with the Power Flower can become Metal Wario where his strength is increased he becomes invulnerable but is weighed down as a result ' Wiz: Wario's digestive system is quite unusual he can stomach his motor bikes and can then release diffrent types of farts normal farts cause opponents to become dizzy and run around randomly rocket farts launch Wario into the air and damage opponents when taking off 'Boomstick: Wario can digest Garlic to heal himself and become Wario Man which Massivly increases his strength and durablity making him nigh invenrable and allows him to fly he can also create Nuke Farts which release mushroom cloud blasts and Is immune to these blasts ' Wiz: The Form only lasts about 18 seconds which can leave Wario vunerable if he needs it to fight a powerful opponent 'Boomstick: Wario is fast enough to outrun boulders has Fought and withstood Attacks from Mario is Strong enough to Piledrive a Dinosaur and has withstood a blast from King Snake exploding and surivived being crushed ' Wiz: However Wario is pretty arrogant and has never betean Mario and he has a bad temper he also isn't the most strategic of fighters and often runs in fists blaring which can lead to his defeat '''Boomstick: But with his Strength flatulance and arsenal Wario is one smelly but powerful plumber ! Wario: I'm-a Wario I'm gonna win! Knuckles Wiz: Born as the last descendant of the Knuckles clan after his tribes extinction Knuckles was born on Angel Island and destined to guard the Master Emerald for all of his life Boomstick: Yeah turns out he was really bad at his job and most of the time most people who steal the Master Emerald get away with it and when that happens you better be expecting a Kunckle sandwich ''' Wiz: One day Dr. Eggman tricked Kunckles into going after Sonic and Talis accusing them of thrives wanting to steal the Gem Kunckles went to beat the crap out of them and Eggman swiped the Gem '''Boomstick: Sonic then knocked the sense into Kunckles and the two teamed up to defeat him this guy has a sad life Wiz: From then on Kunckles would team up with Sonic against Eggman on many of their adventures while also protecting the Master Emerald and doing a really bad job of doing so Boomstick: And since the Master Emerald keeps Angel Island floating in the air Everytime it falls down you going to be expecting some serious Tsunamis Wiz: Kunckles is fast he can run around 520mph on foot and while this is not as fast as Sonic he can still keep up with him he can also lock onto foes with the homing attack and hurtle into Foes with the Spindash Boomstick: Knuckles is one strong guy he's able to lift massive trees shatter bouldersmthrow around a gigantic robot as well as Eggman's forces cause a considerable dent in the armour of Metarex commander Yellow Zelkova and knock Sonic out of his Super Form ' Wiz: He's also extremly durable able to take hits from Sonic Rogue be pummeled by Zelkova and when he destroyed a receiver on the reconstructed moon surivived the resulting explosion that moved the moon back into it's orginal orbit '''Boomstick: Kunckles can also somehow glide through the air across long distances and can tunnel through dirt using his fists ' Wiz: Also if Kunckles adds on his shovel claws he can tunnel through solid metal these claws can also make for a deadly weapon if need be '''Boomstick: And speaking of Fists Kunckles love to use them for every situation especially for fighting and if you are hit by a strong blow puuls with those Spiked fists it's going to hurt bad Wiz: Kunckles will use those Fists for anything he will use them to climb cliffs smash through walls and attack enemies and if his punches don't work he continues punching he also can throw rocks at his foes Boomstick: Kunckles has mastered physical combat as a whole and has been able to beat Sonic Rouge Omega Big and other sonic characters with his skills and punch so fast they cause hydrogen through the air to ingnite creating explosions he can shoot fireballs from his fists when he punches the ground damaging them even more ' Wiz: He can also swim and is able to breathe underwater with the air necklace and has various other items the Hammer Claws increased his strength his sun glasses allow him to see invisible objects and the projectile ring can be fired and attach to objects like a grappling hook '''Boomstick: He can strike opponents with moves such as the Spiral Upper which is a fiery uppercut that can damage foes and the Hammer Punch can cause an earthquake and stun opponents ' Wiz: Knuckles can track down shards of the Master Emerald due his connection to it and his treasure hunting ablites 'Boomstick: He has his own Extreme Gear board called the Red Rock that allows him to boost around at over 100mph he was able to beat the skilled Storm the Albatross in a race with his riding skills ' Wiz: Kunckles's Utimate powerup his Super Form Hyper Knuckles when powered up by the Choas emeralds or Master Emerald Kunckles is granted a 1000% increase in his ablites making him extremly powerful he can teleport in this form can smash gigantic battleships shoot larger fireballs and is totally invincible 'Boomstick: But It has a time limit but Kunckles has accomplished plenty of feats without his Super Form he can lift up massive trees, ride on top of Missles , and caused a volcano to erupt by punching the ground once ' Wiz: But Kunckles Dosen't have that much combat exprience and spends most of his time guarding the Emerald rather than honing his skills Kunckles is also extremly stupid and overconfident he never imposes Strategy before combat preferring to rush into action '''Boomstick: But with all that Brute Strength and power Kunckles has proven to be a serious badass over the years and beat the crap out of anyone who takes the Master Emerald Kunckles: I'll probably be on this floating island forever, guarding the Master Emerald again. I may not know the whole story behind this, but perhaps it's better that way. I'm at peace once more. Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results